


Unwind

by annarunsaway



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bath Sex, F/M, Fluff, Smut, after BotFA, engaged fili, fili - Freeform, fili smut, fili x reader, filixoc - Freeform, golden heir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 11:23:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3808525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annarunsaway/pseuds/annarunsaway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After walking in on you in the bath, Fili cant help but assist in releasing your stress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwind

**Author's Note:**

> Another with our favourite golden heir! This is sort of a carry on from my Midnight Sparks story, if you want to check it out.   
> I just adore Fili so this was so much fun to write!   
> As usual, please share your thoughts with me- i really love to hear from you!   
> Warning: Reverse Cow girl & Doggie style  
> Our lion gets a little wild…

You sigh as your muscles finally relax in the steaming hot water. It has been a mad couple of weeks for you and your lover. Upon announcing the engagement, the pair of you have been occupied with lessons, training, official dinners and council meetings. As heir to the throne, Fíli needed to be prepped in what to expect when he becomes king, and you as future queen had to do the same.

It was a lot to take in, you have gone from being a soldier to royalty, within a short amount of time, and you were yet to wrap your head around it.

But here in the private chambers you shared with Fíli, you didn’t have to worry about those things.

As you lay in the comforts of the steaming bath, your worries drift away, and your eyes slide shut in sweet bliss. Someone clears their throat loudly, and you sit up in surprise, water splashing over the side of the tub – standing before you is your golden haired prince. A smirk plays on his lips, as he stares at you.

“Fall asleep, did we lass?”

“Fíli! Don’t scare me like that,” you cry out, a slight frown etched on your face.

“Aw, I’m only teasing love. Just came to see if you needed any help,” he says lowly, his eyes trailing along your naked figure in the water.

You feel your skin burn under the gaze of your handsome fiancé, a mischievous thought crosses your mind…

“Hmm maybe… you want to join me?” you drawl as your hand crawls teasingly to the top of your full breasts while sitting up slightly so he could get a better view. 

Fíli’s eyes darken, and he impatiently disrobes. You smirk as he fights with the laces of his trousers and shirt but as he pulls it over his head, your breath catches in your throat. Unashamed, your eyes flicker down his naked form. He was strong, so strong. Muscles bunch on his arms and stomach. A light dusting of blonde hair covers along his broad chest and down his body, thinning when it reaches his lower stomach.

Crossing your legs, you feel your juices running at the sight of him. “You like what you see lass?” he teases, lust thick in his voice as he holds your gaze. You bite your lip as he moves to place his feet in the tub and sinks down into the water opposite you. Shifting your legs underneath you, you crawl towards him, and place your hands on his chest. He gently wipes damp hair away from your face as he whispers huskily.

“I missed you today, ghivashel”

“And I, you, my prince.”  He kisses your forehead before pulling back to smile at you.

“But you have me now.” You smile mischievously, gazing into his eyes.

“Whatever will you do with me…” you drawl.

Blue eyes flickering to your full lips, his hands wrap into your wet hair as brings you close to him and kisses you. Surrendering immediately, you melt into his touch. His hot tongue slips into your mouth, flicking against yours, and his lips intoxicate you, making you dizzy.  Pushing your breasts hard against his chest, you grab the back of his neck and kiss him back harder. His hot lips hungrily collide with yours, never tasting enough you. After a few moments he pulls away. Nipping your bottom lip, he kisses fervently along your jaw to whisper in your ear.

“You’re perfect like this lass.” You push harder against him in response, rubbing yourself into his firm body.

“Then will my fiancé please to perfection?” you drawl.

“Aye love. It is my pleasure” he growls before kissing you hard again. “Turn around.”

You quickly obey, moving to sit between his strong legs. Leaning back against his taunt stomach, his hot breath soon fans against your neck making goose bumps spread across your skin.

“Mahal, you’re gorgeous y/n,” he rumbles appreciatively as his eyes roam your wet naked body. He reaches over to the side of the tub, grabbing the soap and lathering it onto the cloth.

His large hands move to rest upon your thighs before he slowly rubs the cloth soothingly up your stomach. Trailing past your rib cage, his hand stops at the curve of your breast.

You shiver as he drags his fingers teasingly along your skin, the simple action causing your nipples to harden. Moving his other hand to your waist, he pulls you further into his lap, making you gasp, before kissing along your neck. The rough hair of his beard sends tingles through your skin, making you wriggle and liquid slightly between your legs.

He groans as he feels your ass move in his lap and quickly forgets about the cloth. Cupping the underside of your breast, he squeezes it as he sucks on the spot between your shoulder and your neck. You sigh as your eyes close, arching your back, your head falls back on to his shoulder to allow him more room.

He smiles against your hair as your body surrenders to his touch.

As he kneads the soft flesh you don’t notice his other hand moving to the inside of your thigh until it trails teasingly high over sensitive skin.

“Fíli,” you whisper, your heart beating furiously in your chest.

“Aye beautiful. Spread your legs for me.” Draping your feet on either side of his ankles, you open your thighs willingly. “Good girl,” he rumbles before softly cupping your womanhood. You gasp at his touch, and he starts to teasingly stroke over the hair making you wetter by the second. Whining for him to touch you, he tuts, “Patience y/n.” But obeys as he opens your lips and slides his thick digit through your folds.

Your sharp intake of breath is drowned out by his appreciative growl at how ready you are for him. One finger eagerly enters your heat, and you moan as he deliciously stretches you. He wastes no time, curving his finger hard and hitting the top of your sweet point.

Pushing your toes into the bottom of the bath for leverage, you lift your hips to meet him and bring him even deeper inside of you. You bite your lip as the palm of his hand rubs firm against your sensitive bud. Both of your legs are completely splayed for him as he works you.

Panting heavily, your arms reach behind to stroke his hair as he licks along the base of your neck. You cry out as he sinks another finger into you. Pushing even deeper than before, Fíli continues to skillfully fuck you with his thick digits. Keeping a steady and firm rhythm, he doesn’t let up as your legs begin to shake.

“Fee,” you whine in pleasure. Fire courses through your veins and heat gathers in the pit of your stomach. In his lap you can feel what your pleasure is doing to his body. His hard manhood pressing against the small of your back only increases your desire. You buck as a sharp throb of pleasure bursts through you, warning him how close you are.

“That’s it, cum for me,” he whispers hoarsely before biting down on the skin of your neck. It’s enough to push you over the edge.

You throw your head back against his shoulder, your hips rising with his hand as you cry out.

He milks out your high until you stop bucking and slowly pulls his fingers out of you. Overwhelmed by pleasure you turn your head over your shoulder to passionately kiss him. He returns it eagerly, and his hands slide over your wet breasts to your nipples, rubbing them between his fingers.

“Fuck me Fíli,” you pant between kisses. “I need you.” His eyes are dark with want, his hands move quickly under your ass to lift you as move to sit on your knees and he does the same. Your thighs straddle his, lining your heat over his painfully hard cock. Leaning back against his chest, the head of his cock slides between your folds. You sigh loudly from the contact, and Fíli hisses in your ear.

Unable to wait any longer you lower yourself down on him, moaning loudly as he fills you completely to the hilt. After a moment, Fíli rests his hands on your hips to steady you and whispers hoarsely, "Ride me love.” He pushes his hips gently into you to help as you lift almost all the way off him before lowering yourself down again.

You take him slow at first, enjoying the feeling of his hard cock sliding inside you, but soon you start to pick up the pace. The friction is maddening and the position in which you are sitting in his lap, angles every thrust of his cock right on your sweet spot. Fíli meets you as you continue to sink on to him. Your heat greedily takes all he has to offer, and you bite your lip as he starts to speed up with you.

The rhythm you’ve built up begins to falter, your head spinning and moans spill freely from your lips. Fíli feels you tightening around him and groans, pushing through his own need to help you reach yours again.

“That’s my girl, I want to hear you,” he encourages through gritted teeth.

Wrapping his arm around your waist his hand falls to your clit and rubs. He thrusts roughly into you continuing to hit that spot inside you until you cry out again.

“Fíli!” you scream in pleasure as fire rushes through veins. He clenches his jaw as you tighten around him, clinging and clutching on to him, and holds off. Shuddering in his arms, you come down in a few moments aware that your lover still needs his release.

You both groan as Fíli slips out of you, as you move to grasp the edge of the bath. Looking over your shoulder your eyes are hazed with lust,

“Take control Fíli,” you breathe, your ass in full view for him to take you from behind. He growls, driven by his needs and moves to easily enter you again. Pleasure fogs your mind again as moans tumble from your lips. Water sloshes over the sides of the tub as he thrusts hard and deep inside you. The thick vein on the underside of his cock is rubbing that spot inside you again, you feel like you will never get enough of him. The pleasure he’s giving you is completely overwhelming and soon enough little sparks of heat start bursting under your skin. He grips your ass as you tighten and slaps it, making you cry out.

“You like that baby?” He growls, you can hear the smirk in his voice but ignore him. You nod, unable to speak until you can’t take anymore.

“Cum inside me, Fíli,” you whimper, he’s driving you insane working you from every possible angle. Mercilessly pounding into your wet heat, your fingers move to rub your clit, tightening your muscles around him and you reach your peak again. The sounds you make, push Fíli to the brink and as his cock twitches, he barks out a curse in Khuzdul and finally releasing his seed deep inside of you. You rock against him until you are both completely spent.

He pulls out of you and softly brings you back down from your knees to lie back against him. Gathering you in his arms, he buries his face into the crook of his neck which makes you sigh.

The room is now silent except for the furious beating of your hearts. The sound makes your eyes flutter close in content. Fíli hums into your skin as he holds you close for some time.

“I will never tire of this y/n. You fit perfectly in my arms.” You turn to face him, smiling softly at the love of your life.

“Fíli, I love you so much.” You kiss his nose, your heart bursting.

“I understand it’s been a tough few weeks, my love. Being the consort of an heir is difficult, and I am so grateful for everything you have done. Changing your whole life style for me? You are more than I deserve.” His blue orbs searching your eyes intently. Truly you didn’t know what you were getting yourself into but it didn’t matter anymore. He was the other half of your heart, and the piece you never knew you were missing. Life without him would only be half a life.

“It’s okay Fíli, really. I would do anything for you.”

“And I for you. I cannot wait for our life to start together properly so I can take care of you every single day,” he rumbles before you lean in to kiss him sweetly, then rest your head against his chest. He holds you tender in his arms until he realises you are shaking. You haven’t realised how long you’ve been in the water, it is now ridiculously cold.

“Shall we get out now, my love? I think you need warming up” He winks at you, chuckling as he picks you up behind the legs and stands up. You squeal in surprise, laughing as you wrap your arm around his neck, and he carries you in his arms into the warmth of your bedroom.


End file.
